


like fuel on fire

by uhhherynn



Series: IF WE CLOSE ALL OUR EYES TOGETHER [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Domestic Violence, First Time, Humiliation, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Minor Violence, Spanking, next chapter i promise, some relationship angst oh no, tagging for domestic violence because lilo have a shoving match, there's no anal in this chapter either but I SWEAR IT'S COMING, wey hey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 12:57:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3411461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uhhherynn/pseuds/uhhherynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam realizes he fucked up real bad and he tries to fix it—only to fuck it up some more.</p><p>But then Louis doesn't use his words and they kiss & makeup—except they don't, really, there's just a whole lot of spanking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	like fuel on fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ropewithnoanchor (kinky_larry)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ropewithnoanchor+%28kinky_larry%29).



> Welcome to my first fic series, ahhh! My resolution for 2015 was to starting writing fan fiction, because my goals for self-improvement are very lofty.
> 
> "IF WE CLOSE ALL OUR EYES TOGETHER" is a never-ending smutty series, with a smattering of plot, based around the idea that One Direction are in a polyamorous relationship with each other. Which they are, obviously (except not REALLY, so chill, Modest—this is all just my "imagination").
> 
> (The chapter art is by me, but please hit me up if you know the sources/own the images, I want to give credit where it's due!)

 

 

   

 

 

This was torture.

Louis wasn’t the type to isolate himself when he was angry, that was more Zayn’s style, but Liam hadn’t seen him all morning. Their little Donny soldier had skipped breakfast, a meeting with Paul about the venue, and a meeting with Caroline about some of the new clothes she had for them. “He just told me to fill him in later,” Harry had said sympathetically, when Liam pressed him about Louis. “I’m sure he’ll talk to you when he’s ready.”  

That part had made Liam start to sweat, so now he found himself searching for Louis and trying to fend Niall off at the same time. He hadn’t checked the buses since waking up, so slipped out of the venue to go investigate. He hopped onto the first bus and heard Harry’s distinct snoring coming from the lounge in the back. Liam strode down the narrow hall of bunks, thinking maybe Louis was taking a nap with him—no luck, it was just Harry and his gaping mouth. Liam turned to go but stopped short and rolled his eyes. He walked over to Harry and grunted as he maneuvered the lanky boy onto his side, easing his snoring.

Liam let himself off the bus just as Paddy was about to board. “You looking for something?” the big man asked, stepping aside to let Liam off. “Yeah, Louis, haven’t seen him all day.” Paddy’s brow furrowed as he spoke, “you still haven’t made up? Last time Preston checked in, he had Zayn and Louis on Bus 1 while Alberto was taking a break.” Liam’s eyes lit up with his entire face and he gave Paddy a thankful slap on the chest as he hurried off.

Zayn was just stepping off and lighting a cigarette as Liam jogged over. He gave a quick nod to Preston before reaching to touch Zayn’s free hand, giving it a squeeze as he asked, “Louis still on there?” Zayn nodded reluctantly and suggested, “you should maybe leave him alone, yeah?” Liam shook his head incredulously as his voice raised a touch, “ _why_ is everyone saying that? I’m going to talk to him.” He shook Zayn’s hand off his shoulder when he tried to stop him and hauled the bus door open, climbing aboard.

He could hear Louis talking softly and walked toward the sound, albeit with less confidence than he boarded the bus. He caught the m-word and cringed—he wanted to talk to Louis, but interrupting him on the phone to his mum wasn’t exactly how he wanted their conversation to start. It was too late to back out, though, Louis leaned out of his bunk when he heard someone approaching and Liam’s heart flinched as the boy scowled. 

Shit, this apology was doomed.

 

***** ***** ***** ***** *****

 

After a restless night spooning Harry, Louis declined when the taller lad’s invitation to breakfast. “Bring me back something, if you really want me to eat,” he mumbled petulantly before Harry finally left. He crawled into his bunk and curled up, staring at the wall. He didn’t want to face anyone, he still felt embarrassed about the night before, and he’d had quite enough of that feeling, thank you. He frowned as he thought of Liam—he might be feeling guilty about his tantrum the night before, but he still felt justified being angry with him. I mean, how dare he? Liam had held him across his lap, against his will, and _spanked_ him like a damn _child…_ in front of everyone!

Louis chewed the inside of his lip, the more he thought about what had happened, the faster the warmth in his groin spread across his body. He reached down, slipping his hand inside the black speckled joggers he’d had on since yesterday. He closed his eyes as he found his cock, rock hard already after only a few seconds thought of the spanking he received last night from Liam. _Dammit._ He breathed out as he started to stroke himself, spreading his legs a bit.

Why the fuck did Liam spanking him have this effect on him? He didn’t fucking get it and he didn’t _want it_. All of it was like an affront—being made to feel so small and helpless, being _put in his place_ —Louis groaned loudly. He could feel a wetness in his palm as precum leaked from his cock-slit. He bit at the pillow underneath his head as he worked himself over, his breath hot against the soft fabric. 

“Lou?” 

“Bloody fucking hell!” 

He twisted in alarm when he was interrupted, knocking a few body parts into the wall and ceiling of the small space. He looked at Zayn with wide eyes, who was looking with dismay down at the paper plate of food he’d dropped all over the floor. “Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you,” Zayn apologized as he kneeled to collect the array of bacon and other breakfast nibbles. 

“Harry got caught up and asked me to bring you something to eat.” 

Louis was grateful that the shock had mostly killed his erection—not that he minded Zayn seeing him jerk off, in fact, he really liked being watched, but he worried Zayn might ask him what had him so worked up.

“If you were Niall, I’d ask if you still wanted to eat it,” Zayn laughed a bit, setting the plate aside. “If I was Niall, you’d just assume the answer was yes,” he corrected and offered Zayn a small smile before leaning forward to kiss him shyly. Zayn reassured him everything was fine between them when he slipped Louis a little tongue. “I know you were having a wank,” Zayn whispered against his mouth and Louis felt him reach between his legs to palm at his crotch. He took hold of Zayn’s wrist gently to stop him, but kissed him again before sitting back. 

Zayn gave him a small crooked smile and instead pulled a bag of joints out of his pocket as he suggested, “Wake and bake? We can eat the food I just dropped on the floor afterwards.” Louis laughed full on at that—mostly because he knew they probably would.

He and Zayn ended up blazing in the back (and totally ate that floor-bacon) and Louis finally felt the residual anxiety from last night melt away. They made out lazily, legs tangled and hands roaming—Zayn could kiss for hours, it was his favourite thing, and Louis nor any of them ever complained. He took the opportunity to catch his breath when Zayn was distracted by the buzz of a text. “Niall says Paul wants to see us about the venue,” Zayn relayed the message and got up reluctantly, lifting a brow when Louis didn’t follow. He shook his head and went on, “I’m not going, I already told Harry to pass along any terribly pressing info.” Zayn didn’t try to convince him and Louis reached for a nearby blanket when he left, curling up on the couch and finding the remote to flip the television on. 

He drifted off, thanks to the weed and his poor night’s sleep, and ended up sleeping for a couple hours until his mum’s ring tone woke him up. He swore she had a sixth sense for when he was in a state and he stumbled out of the lounge and back into his bunk, digging his phone out of the blankets. “Hey mum,” he cleared his throat so his voice wouldn’t sound so raspy, “Yeah, good, we got to the venue just before dawn.”

Jay knew all about his four boyfriends and he didn’t shy away from talking to her if they were having a problem, but this was different, so he made small talk instead. It was comforting just to hear her voice and ask about his sisters. He didn’t really want to think about the incident last night anymore, especially since it was apparently instant boner material.

After fifteen minutes, he wasn’t thinking about Liam at all—until he walked right onto the damn bus. He glared hard at Liam, hoping the look alone would drive him away, but the big oaf just stood there. “Mum,” he interrupted her story about Dan, “I gotta go–yeah, ‘course I will—love you.” He hung up and discarded his phone before standing—his stance tended to be commanding even when he was relaxed, but he put effort into it now as he stared Liam down. 

“Exactly what part of me avoiding you all day suggested I wanted to see you?”

 

***** ***** ***** ***** *****

 

Louis might be the smallest of them, but Liam had no qualms admitting he was the most intimidating. He flinched at the question and Louis’ aggressive stance had him feeling nervous. “Louis, come on,” Liam pleaded and kept his body language subdued, hoping to ease their fearless leader. 

“I came to apologize, I didn’t think you’d get so upset last night.” 

He tensed up as Louis took a few threatening steps toward him, but he held his ground as Louis hissed, “Why, because I usually take humiliation so well in stride? I’m not _Harry_ , Liam, sod off.” 

Liam glanced down before trying again, “I just thought the spanking would be funny, I didn’t think you’d be turned on by it, I th—“ He was cut off as Louis charged him, shoving Liam into the wall of the narrow corridor as he tried to get past him with a yell, “I don’t want to fucking hear it, Liam!” He was caught off guard by the shove, but still fast enough to catch Louis by the arm before he could get away. Liam’s heart had started to race and he raised his voice, “You’re not running away, Louis! Why won’t you fucking _talk to me!_ ”

He grunted and wrapped his other arm around Louis from behind, struggling to hold onto him as the boy thrashed. “I don’t want to talk, Liam!” Louis screamed back at him before throwing a hard elbow into Liam’s gut. He grunted as the air left him, doubling over in pain, but he recovered quickly and lunged after Louis, tackling him from behind. 

They both fell against the kitchen counter, knocking shit to the floor as they grappled. Liam could hear his t-shirt rip as Louis whirled around and tore at his collar. “Just fucking talk to me, please,” his plea was answered with Louis’ balled fist.  

Maybe all the boxing with Mark had paid off, because Liam managed to duck and avoid most of the punch, but he still caught some of the force as it grazed the side of his head. None of them had ever thrown a punch before—when their squabbles escalated, it was usually confined to pushing and shoving—and for the first time, Liam backed off.  

He reached up automatically to touch the side of his face and braced as Louis closed in on him, expecting more violence. Louis did grab him, but the tone had changed and Liam stared into his bright blue eyes as Louis stressed, “I said I didn’t want to talk, Liam.”  

Liam hadn’t noticed how hard he was breathing until they entered this eye of the storm, adrenaline pumping through his body. His brown eyes were wide, confused and a little frightened as Louis got even closer to hiss, “do it, Liam.”   

He looked questioningly at the razor featured boy and gritted his teeth when Louis nodded a little. Liam grabbed Louis by the arm and found his resistance was only perfunctory as he dragged him through the bus to the lounge.  

He sat himself down first and yanked Louis roughly so he fell across his lap. If his heart was racing before, it was absolutely hammering now as he manhandled Louis into just the right position. When he tried to get up, Liam quickly slammed an arm down across his shoulder blades, hearing Louis grunt as he was pinned down.

He hesitated only a moment before bringing his hand down hard over Louis’ speckled joggers. The contact was firm but dull, softened by the fabric, and Liam spanked him a few more times the same way. He licked his lips, wanting more, and pulled hastily at Louis’ joggers with his right hand, still keeping him securely pinned with his other arm.  

Liam was reassured when Louis squirmed in a way that helped get his joggers down around his thighs. He stared down at Louis’ ass in his lap, the skin was only mildly irritated from the protected smacks it had received, and he ran his hand over the swell of the cheeks. 

Liam reckoned little yellow ducklings weren’t as soft as Louis’ bum and the boy in his lap got restless as he admired it. He reacted without thinking, bringing his hand up and then down with a fierce crack against Louis’ bare skin. He felt a surge inside him as Louis cried out. He started to give him a series of spanks, rapid fire, each one snapping mercilessly at Louis’ exposed ass. 

Liam couldn't believe how bright red the flesh was turning and the way it jiggled with each strike. Louis’ screams were loud in his ears and Liam stopped abruplty as he sucked in a deep breath. He hadn’t even noticed the burn in his hand, but he did now and he slowly closed it into a fist. 

“Fuck,” he breathed out, aware suddenly that Louis’ hard-on was crushed against his own. 

“Holy shit, Louis.”

 

***** ***** ***** ***** *****

 

Louis had been horrified when he took a swing at Liam, closed fist, but he didn’t know what else to do to provoke him. But _of course_ Liam didn’t escalate after that, _of course_ he was shocked and frightened instead.

Louis had to use his words. 

He couldn’t bring himself to say it, but the relief was overwhelming when Liam finally understood and hauled him toward the lounge by his arm. He stumbled as Liam yanked him over his lap—his immediate reaction was anger, like last night, and he struggled to get back up. Liam’s arm knocked a grunt out of him as it came down hard over his back, pinning him down. 

Liam’s strength shouldn’t have surprised him, but somehow it did.

Fear and arousal caught fire inside him as Liam spanked him the first few times, only a suggestion of the real thing with his joggers still on. He wiggled desperately to help when Liam pulled them down with one hand. He was already hard and he groaned impatiently as Liam stroked him tenderly, grinding down against his lap and testing Liam’s hold against his back. 

He was shocked by the first spank, his breath catching but otherwise not making a sound. That didn’t last, though. He was soon making a whole lot of fucking sounds, crying out as Liam started to hit him over and over again without pause.

Louis barely swallowed a sob when Liam stopped suddenly. He wasn’t sure when he had started to cry, but his cheeks were streaked with tears. He focused on trying to get a few deep breath—Louis had hyperventilated before and he felt the familiar tingle all over his skin now. 

The sting burning across his ass was unbelievable and he was so fucking hard it hurt. He could feel the wet patch his precum was making on Liam’s joggers as his shaft slid over it when he ground down. He dared to try and look back over his shoulder at Liam now that his breathing was a little more under control.  

“Li—ah, fuck! _Fuck!"_  

Liam had obviously been paying attention and as soon as Louis checked in, he started spanking him again. The biting pain was much more intense than before as Liam’s hand struck his already red and bruising skin.

“You want me to count them?” Liam wasn’t sure if that was part of it, but Louis nodded quickly in response. 

Louis’ whimper blossomed into a cry as Liam started to count each time his hand connected with his poor vulnerable bum, “One! Two! Three!”

Louis couldn’t keep track after ten, his own gasps and wails drowning Liam out, and he thrashed wildly in his lap. He struggled against the arm across his back, amazed and aroused all the more by this new experience with Liam’s strength. 

“This is what you deserve for being such a brat last night.” 

Louis was already flushed but he felt his face heat with embarrassment as Liam scolded him, “Do you feel good about that tantrum you threw?” 

Louis wasn’t anticipating this and he cried into the couch as Liam rubbed his hand threateningly over his sore cheeks. He yelped sharply when Liam struck him suddenly.

“Do you feel good about it? Answer me!”

“No! _I’m sorry!”_

He sobbed out the words but then inhaled sharply—he had been grinding his cock into Liam’s lap this whole time and his orgasm had completely snuck up on him. “Oh, fuck, Liam,” he managed as Liam continued the spanking, his body shuddering as he came against Liam’s lap. His head was spinning and he’d gone past pain to a numb place, but he could still hear the brutal crack of Liam’s hand on his ass. 

“Liam,” he whimpered through his tears. He took a deep breath and raised his voice desperately, “Liam!” He closed his eyes gratefully when Liam stopped suddenly, his face was wet against the leather of the lounge seat, a combination of his tears and the condensation of his breath.

He trembled as Liam stroked his bum and when he tried to shrink away, he found Liam’s left arm had disappeared from his back. He scrambled to get his arms underneath himself, pushing off Liam’s lap and to his feet. Louis didn’t anticipate how weak his legs would be and he teetered like a newborn foal learning how to walk before eventually crumpling awkwardly to the floor, putting his hands out to catch himself. 

He heard Liam rustling behind him and breathed out, “I’m fine, I’m fine, I just… my legs are like jelly.”

 

***** ***** ***** ***** *****

 

Liam was in a complete fucking daze.

If he wasn’t sure where the desire to spank Louis had come from, then the idea to scold him must have come from a place beyond that even.  

He hadn’t noticed when Louis came against his lap. The only thing that distracted him from hittingLouis’ painfully bright red ass was the boy in his lap screaming his name. He’d stopped instantly—they didn’t really have safe words, they hadn’t needed them before, but Liam concluded that Louis had had enough.

He leaned back against the couch, trying to catch his breath and get in touch with his surroundings again. He didn’t try to stop Louis as he scrambled out of his lap but jumped to his feet when he collapsed. 

He moved in close, snaking his arms around Louis as he begged, “Tommo, let me help you.” 

He braced himself as he lifted Louis to his feet, pulling him back close against his chest, unsure if he let go that Louis would be able to stand on his own.  

He nuzzled his hair into the mess of Louis’ hair, whispering over and over again, “I love you.”  

He could feel Louis take a deep breath before pulling away. He seemed unsteady still, but not at risk of falling again, so Liam let him go. He swallowed as he looked at Louis’ face—he was a fucking wreck. Hs eyes were red and shining, his whole face flushed from the exertion, and his hair and clothes were a general disaster. 

“I love you, too,” Louis spoke and Liam sat down as he felt like a great weight lifted off him.

He didn’t question Louis when he left in a hurry, he knew he’d seek out Harry after something like this. Liam was left alone with his red right hand.

 


End file.
